<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Stand on the Couch by agoldfishnamedgail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225698">You Can Stand on the Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldfishnamedgail/pseuds/agoldfishnamedgail'>agoldfishnamedgail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sara will always be a little kid, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldfishnamedgail/pseuds/agoldfishnamedgail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's home alone and is hit with a brilliant idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Stand on the Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in 30 minutes, and read it through once.</p><p>Edit: found a typo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava's been asking Sara to hang a couple of pictures for two weeks. Their new couch had arrived the month before and Ava had finally settled on the art she wanted above it. With a day off, while her wife was off attending to some Legends business, Sara armed herself with a couple of tools and got to it.</p><p>She hung up the last frame and turned to jump down and was hit with the change in perspective from standing up on the couch. She never got to stand on furniture when she was a kid - always being yelled at to get down. But this was her couch. She'd paid for it. So she could stand on it if she wanted to.</p><p>When Ava wasn't home and Sara had what she considered a genius idea, she'd tell it to her camera and then send it to some variation of her team. Standing on the couch, she held her phone up so that both she and the couch under her were in the frame. "What they never tell you is: if you pay for the furniture yourself, you can stand on it all you want" her voice reflecting how genius she thought she was<br/>
"Sara!" Ava's voice yelled out. She had come home early.<br/>
Sara's eyes bulged slightly before she squealed out "until your wife comes home." And then the video became chaotic and the only decipherable noise was Sara's socked feet hitting the floor and then running before Ava's voice was heard again.<br/>
"That couch is brand new. Why were you-" and the video cut off.</p><p>Some hours later another video appears. Sara is sitting on the same couch "Turns out, couches are just for sitting"<br/>
"And" Ava's voice demands, just off camera<br/>
"And not for standing" Sara adds, reluctant resignation in her voice.</p><p>She hits send and then turns to her wife "There. Sent."<br/>
Ava's arms are crossed "Mhmm."<br/>
"You know what else couches are for?"<br/>
Ava raises an eyebrow "hmm?". She knows her wife is up to something, but can't quite connect the dots.<br/>
In a flash, her back is against the couch cushions, and a tiny former assassin is on top of her. "Kisses" Sara answers before connecting their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by standing on my own new couch (and not caring) but wishing I had a gf/wife to yell at me to get down. Y'all this Pandemy is really catching up to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>